Flying and Rainbow Race
Flying The ability to fly among the open world continents of FlyFF was and still is a major selling point of the game. After all, it's Fly for Fun! As with most every FlyFF, you must reach level 20 to fly in Insanity. Your beginner box comes with a Broom that can fly! To equip a vehicle, double click it. Press the hotkey "I" to look at your inventory and see equipped flying objects, and double click them to dismount. You have to be over land that you could normally walk on to dismount. You can also hotkey a mount by dragging its icon from your inventory into a hotkey slot, then toggle it by pressing that key. Press the space bar to begin flying! Notice that it takes a few seconds for the vehicle to reach its full speed. Use A to turn left, D to turn right, W to angle down, and S to angle up. You can also right click and hold it while moving your mouse around, or even go into Pilot mode by double right clicking. Press Space again to stop. For a bit of fun, get some speed going and hold down A or D then press space. This would normally stop you, but instead, you're drifting! The Rainbow Race is a recurring event that involves flying to various NPC's for minigames. More information can be found later in this page Additional Mounts A wide variety of flying objects can be found scattered around Insanity. Try checking out the Station NPC's for familiar ones from FlyFF. For a new twist, locate a "Mariella's Marvelous Merchandise" NPC. You can also open treasure chests that drop from monsters, collect for Cloud Boxes that give Flying Clouds, Vote or Donate for custom mounts, farm in holiday events or participate in the Rainbow Race for mounts. Note that speeds vary between mounts, and the Halloween Broom is rumored to be the fastest mount currently in Insanity. Accelor Fuel Accelor Fuel can be purchased at (???). While you're flying, you'll notice a usually empty bar above your head. Using an Accelor Fuel fills this bar, and allows you to press V to fly a bit faster than usual. This feature will also zoom in your camera while you're sped up, and you can use additional fuels before the previous one has run out. Rainbow Race The Rainbow Race is an event that a occurs only once a week, happening every Saturday, Tuesday, and Thursday. During the race, FlyFFers must soar across the continent to see who is fastest in Madrigal; However, the speed of character/vehicle is not the only factor for winning. They must also complete 7 mini-games in random order to finished the race. Each mini-game will be provided by Rainbow Race Spirits NPCs (With Designated Color) scattered all over the world of Madrigal. How to Sign Up *Go to 1st Server Insane/Siege Non-Pk. (You have to be in 1st Server to play the game) *Go to Drakon2/Draken City near the bank there's a NPC Called Rainbow Race Officer. *Click on NPC Race Officer & Click on Apply for the Rainbow Race. *You should have 1,000,000 Penya & any flying vehicle in your inventory. Schedule Rainbow Race Event Held On 1st Server Insane/Siege Non-Pk 3 times a week. Rules and Guidelines #The Rainbow Race only takes place in the 1st Server Insane/Siege Non-Pk. #Being online in the 1st Server is important because you will be disqualified if the race starts and you are not online in the 1st Server. #You also will be disqualified, If your client Crash/Freeze Or your Network disconnects you. #Once the event has begun, an icon appears at the bottom of the navigator. You can check the status/details of the race by clicking it. #The highlighted mini game is where YOU start . Each mini game highlights in its color. Green for Green's mini game , Red for Red's mini game and so on and so forth. #After completing the 7 mini games, the characters should go back to the NPC Race Officer in Darken and press ‘Confirmation of Rainbow Race end’ button. #'The items listed below cannot be used during the race', however Buff-Pang & Lord Skills are available. #*Azira & Coral Ticket #*Blinkwings #*Private Shop #*Manual Teleport #*Origin Spirit (Seraph Skill) Seven Minigames #'Rock-Paper-Scissors Red' Goal: Win 3 consecutive rounds of Kawi Bawi Bo (Rock Paper Scissors) #'Lucky Roller Orange' Goal: Roll the dice until the total equals the NPCs roll #'Anything but Math Yellow' Goal: Solve 5 consecutive math equations #'Stopwatch Green' Goal: Press the stop button within .03 seconds of the time given by NPC #'Typo Blue' Goal: Type the exact letters and numbers given by the NPC #'Concentration Indigo' Goal: Match all the Masquerpets to win #'Drop the Ball Violet' Goal: Predict the winning hole. Rewards #'Penya Rewards by percentage.' #*1st Place______50% of total application fees. #*2nd Place_____24% of total application fees. #*3rd Place_____12% of total application fees. #*4th Place______6% of total application fees. #*5th Place______3% of total application fees. #'Item Rewards by completing Mini-Games.' #*1st Mini-Game____Nothing #*2nd Mini-Game___Nothing #*3rd Mini-Game ___Nothing #*4th Mini-Game ___5,000 Red Chips #*5th Mini-Game ___3 Rainbow Box #*6th Mini-Game ___4 Rainbow Box #*7th Mini-Game ___5 Rainbow Box Rainbow Boxes Each Rainbow Box has a chance to give one of the following items. * Remantis Laccotte x 100 * Red Chips x 100/500/5000 * GM Tokens x5/10/15/25 * Love Chocolate x 10~50 * Scroll of Rainbow x 5~10 * Soul Dancer Pick up Pet * Lv.151 Old Golden Key x1 * Lv.251 Rare Golden Key x2 * Blue Ice Yetti Buff Pet * Slayer of Gods * Slayer of Slayers * Ebony of the Gods * Ivory of the Gods * Byakuya Katana * Lv.300 Ancient Golden Key x3 * Vampire Shield * Zangetsu * Rainbow Cloud * Nyan Cat Set (M)/(F) Note: All items are rewarded to everyone who finish at least 4 of any of the games even if you're the last to finish the race. All Rainbow Boxes are Event Reward, so it cannot be traded. However; the items you get from Rainbow Boxes are trade-able. Credits to forum user''' '''FeMaLeHunTeR for the contents of the Rainbow Race section. Visit the original guide here.